


Stuck With Us

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, It's ACTUALLY a one-shot!, Lemon, M/M, Naruto Needs Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, blame my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara have been happily together for years and want the same for Naruto, but their best friend always seems to have the worst luck with boyfriends.Maybe there’s a reason why.
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Neji Hyuga (Implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Stuck With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ookima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/gifts).



> Okay, so this is totally Ookima's fault. I swear I'm working on my other stories, but she mentioned wanting a threesome for Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke and well...my mind wouldn't let it go. 
> 
> So you can either yell at her or thank her, haha!
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy it and there is a slight storyline, but at least it's an **actual** one-shot. This is not, I repeat, **NOT** a series for once!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ nor any of the characters, but the story idea is all mine people!

* * *

**Stuck With Us**  
  
  


Sasuke stepped into the quiet house, “I’m home.” He called softly, knowing somewhere within was his lover of five years. He slipped his shoes off, placing them beside the neatly arranged black loafers before hanging his jacket on one of the hooks just above the shoe mat.

“Welcome home.” Came the murmured reply and Sasuke looked up with a gentle smile as his lover appeared in the foyer already dressed for bed even though it was barely 7pm. Of course, Sasuke was used to that, Gaara usually finished working sometime in the late afternoon and showered and dressed for bed before Sasuke even got home most nights. He enjoyed it though, the red lounge pants were much easier to slip off the sinewy body of his lover than the jeans he often wore and the black t-shirt showed off Gaara’s gorgeous physique.

“Did you finish that commission today?” He asked, stepping up and placing a gentle kiss on the redhead’s lips, feeling them curve against his.

“Yes, finally.” Gaara sighed, threading his fingers through his hair and momentarily showing the tattoo on his forehead before his bangs covered it once more. He had been young and stupid, but being a foster child that was never adopted had made him feel unloved and unwanted and so at fourteen he found a shady tattoo parlor that didn’t care what age someone was as long as they had the money and had _love_ tattooed on his forehead. At least that way he’d feel it and could see it even if he never received it.

That had been before he had met Sasuke though; the raven-haired man had completely taken him by storm and proven to be as stubborn as he was tenacious. They had met through a mutual friend in college and had spent months revolving around and orbiting towards each other until Sasuke had finally asked him out. They had quickly fallen into bed and into love with each other and had graduated college before moving in together and not looking back.

That had been two years ago and their life had fallen into a comfortable routine with Sasuke quickly rising within the Prosecution Office to be their top prosecutor and Gaara earning a decent living himself as a freelance artist. He mainly worked with resin and sand, creating beautiful works of art, one of a kind tables and even tiles that would glow in the dark, but had gained an almost cult following with most of his work selling within minutes of being available to buy. His commissioned pieces weren’t as fun for him, but they certainly brought in a hefty paycheck and this last one was a large mural from the Senju CEO for ten thousand dollars plus the price of supplies.

“You will have to show me after dinner.” Sasuke said, passing by to the kitchen where he knew Gaara already had dinner done. With the redhead home most of the time, meal preparation usually fell to him and his lover never seemed to care, especially because he was a much better cook than Sasuke.

The raven lawyer cooked with the same ferocity he went after the criminals he prosecuted and what usually culminated in completely decimated meats and vegetables that often more resembled some kind of ameba than anything actually edible. Thus Gaara had taken on most of the cooking duties and usually relegated Sasuke to boiling water and setting the table.

The two ate dinner in relative silence, only speaking here and there, neither of them being large conversationalists, before they settled onto the couch to watch a documentary they were both interested in. The same as almost every night unless Gaara had an art exhibition or Sasuke had a work function to attend or one of their friends dragged them out, but really only one friend was ever able to cajole them into going out.

Gaara promised to show Sasuke his art piece tomorrow as it still needed time to dry and cure and then still needed to be buffed and so the two sat side by side, Sasuke’s arm loosely around Gaara’s shoulders as they listened to Morgan Freeman narrate _The Long Way Home_. It would finish around 9:30 at night and then they would go to bed and wake up around 5 in the morning unless Gaara woke up earlier. He often found himself stumbling from the bed with some idea in his mind that he just _had_ to get out and so Sasuke had become quite accustomed to waking up alone even if he thoroughly enjoyed the times Gaara was still in bed in the morning.

Their life was one of routine and simple contentment, but often quiet and predictable, though neither lover minded.

It was just after 9 when a knock came to their door and Sasuke quirked a brow at his lover in a silent question of whether he was expecting anyone. Gaara shrugged, just as surprised as he was at the unexpected visitor, and he watched as Sasuke gracefully stood and strode out of their living room to the foyer just as the person knocked again.

Sasuke peeked through the peephole, spotting a familiar head of blonde spiky hair, and quickly opened the door. “Naruto?” He asked as the blonde man barged in, obviously upset from the hunched shoulders and downcast face. They hadn’t expected to see their best friend until tomorrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Neji and I broke up.” Naruto answered thickly, a choked sob catching as he turned to look at Sasuke, his gorgeous sapphire depths red lined and puffy from crying and the trembling lips so out of place on his normally cheerful face. “God, I can’t believe I fucked up again.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” He retorted with a snort, scowling at the thought of the blonde’s now ex-boyfriend. Naruto was one of the nicest people he had ever met and the blonde got along with everyone, but he always seemed to pick the worst boyfriends.

“He broke up with me because of you guys, he just wanted me to drop our Saturdays to once a month and I couldn’t do it.” Tears trailed down cherubic cheeks, the pencil line thick tattoos on his face dark against the ruddy color on his cheeks. He had gotten them after hearing someone make fun of Gaara’s tattoo and chose something cheap and easy, but the resulting whisker marks oddly looked good on him.

“Go sit on the couch, Gaara’s in there, and I’ll get us some alcohol.” Sasuke said gently, pushing the blonde towards the living room and watching the dejected hunched form walk away before disappearing into the kitchen to grab the two six-packs of beers he had grabbed for tomorrow’s family day.

By the time he returned to the living room, Naruto was leaning against Gaara’s side, the redhead’s arm around the lithe blonde’s shoulders, as he recounted his and Neji’s breakup. His lover listened intently, nodding as Naruto explained how Neji felt like he wasn’t first in Naruto’s life and that his friends—namely Sasuke and Gaara—always came before him.

It was the usual issue that all of Naruto’s boyfriends ended up having—his standing Saturday meet-ups with family, though his family consisted of Sasuke and his brother Itachi as well as Itachi’s wife and Gaara and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Being an orphan as well, Gaara and Naruto had met at one of their foster homes at seventeen and Naruto had stuck like glue to the stoic redhead, forcing them to become friends through sheer will. Even after they were moved into separate homes—only three months later— Naruto refused to let Gaara fade into obscurity and would show up at his house to hang out every Saturday and sometimes all weekend.

The bubbly blonde had practically done the same to Sasuke when the two of them met in college. He saw the surly, quiet teen and was immediately drawn to him, much as he had been drawn to Gaara, and before long had befriended the handsome Uchiha as well. It was how Gaara eventually met Sasuke when the blonde dragged the poor law student to lunch one day.

That’s when their weekly hangouts had grown to three and even after Sasuke and Gaara became lovers, Naruto insisted on his Saturdays with them. Eventually it grew to include Itachi and a year later when Gaara found out he had blood family, it came to include his siblings. It was often awkward though, at least until Naruto arrived, the blonde always able to put everyone at ease and liven up the usually quiet and tense times.

Itachi was just as quiet as Sasuke and while his wife was often talkative, she was used to the Uchiha brothers and was usually content to just enjoy the company without conversation. Temari and Kankuro were often hesitant on topics to talk about, not wanting to upset their little brother who had been thrown into the foster care system while they had grown up with their father in relative happiness. They had been told Gaara had died with their mother at childbirth and it was only Temari finding a birth certificate that spurred her to search for her brother, who by that point was almost 22 and fully grown.

Their relationship was improving, but still tenuous as times as Gaara just wasn’t sure how to relate to them. And then Naruto would just breeze in and have them all talking and laughing or playing some crazy game he found that had everyone suddenly acting like a real family.

But Naruto was also fiercely protective of those he loved and never brought any of his boyfriends to the “family” gatherings. And eventually the boyfriends would get fed up with every Saturday being blocked off that they would accused Naruto of the same thing Neji did and subsequently breakup with him.

“And the shitty part was that I was gonna bring him next Saturday.” Naruto sniffled as he took a large swig of the beer Sasuke handed him as the raven man sat down on Naruto’s other side. “I was gonna ask you guys tomorrow if you’d mind, I thought...I thought Neji was gonna stick around long enough.”

“I never liked him.” Gaara murmured, thinking of the long haired Hyuga with distain. He always seemed to be looking down on everyone and any time Naruto and he double dated with Sasuke and Gaara, Neji seemed to scoff at every choice Naruto made from conversation topics to career choices to food.

Sasuke nodded, “Me neither.”

The two had often discussed Naruto’s choice in partners in depth, the blonde man more precious to them than almost anyone else, and often took it upon themselves to threaten the more unsavory dates they had met. But Neji had been the first one Naruto had felt serious with and the only one he had even contemplated bringing to their Saturdays. Yet Gaara and Sasuke had hated him even though he stuck around longer than any other boyfriend Naruto had, the way Neji scoffed at Naruto’s career choice of becoming a Park Ranger had rubbed both lovers the wrong way. Their best friend had a hard time finding out what he wanted to be and had flitted from one career to the next until he fell in love with Park Rangering. It didn’t make good money though, which seemed to be Neji’s largest issue with it, and the lovers had been there when Naruto had announced his career change cheerfully only to watch Neji trample the idea. Thankfully Sasuke had easily eviscerated Neji’s complaints and Gaara chimed in with why Naruto would make an excellent Park Ranger until Naruto was smiling once again.

Naruto mournfully looked down at his half finished beer bottle. “Well, I can’t find boyfriends like you guys and everyone else just...falls short.” He sighed, slumping back into the couch cushions.

“You’ll find someone.” Sasuke said, throwing his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, the smaller man cocooned between them, as his fingers twisted strands of Gaara’s hair around them.

“And until then, you have us.” Gaara added, giving a smile over Naruto’s head at his lover.

Naruto smiled, snuggling into the warmth his two best friends offered, and looked at the television before letting out a pained groan. “Another documentary? My night has been bad enough; do I really need to suffer through this too?”

“Dobe.” Sasuke muttered, but picked up the remote off the coffee table and handed it to the blonde. “Find something else then.”

“I knew you loved me!” He chirped with a laugh, missing the blush that dusted Sasuke’s cheeks as he focused on finding a movie that would be jam-packed with action, explosions and bad lines he could make fun of. Something neither Gaara nor Sasuke would ever pick themselves, but would thoroughly enjoy anyways.

It was almost one in the morning and the three men hadn’t moved from the couch except for Naruto when he suddenly announced he had to pee and darted off for only a few minutes before returning and shamelessly plopping between the two lovers once again to snuggle against them.

Beer bottles littered the coffee table, the majority of them drank by Naruto, who by now was very drunk and giddy while Sasuke and Gaara had both only drank two. At some point Naruto had kicked off his shoes, never having taken them off at the door like usual, and his socks as well as shrugged off his jacket, the offending burnt orange thing thrown across the back of their plush gray couch.

“I can’t b’lieve I wa-asssted alm’st six monthsss on that jerk.” Naruto slurred as he curled into Sasuke’s side. “Shou’d’ve grabbed one ‘f you ‘fore I intr’duussed you guys.”

Sasuke chuckled, ruffling Naruto’s hair affectionately as Gaara just smirked at the blonde. “Oh? And who would you have chosen?”

There was a half-hearted shrug as Naruto muttered sleepily, “N’vr could choosse. Want’d you both.”

Sea green connected with obsidian in shock at that revelation. Naruto had never hinted at having a crush on either of them, though both had confided in each other that they thought the blonde was interested in the other. But then Naruto had been so happy, exuberantly happy, when Sasuke and Gaara announced they were dating, he had hugged them crushingly tight and told them he was so happy to know his best friends had found happiness with each other.

The only time there had ever been a clue was a few months ago during a Truth or Drink game that Naruto had somehow cajoled them all into playing during one of their family Saturdays. They were all almost half sloshed when Temari asked if they had to have a threesome who would they have it with? As they all had significant others at the time, it had made it fairly easy to know who one of the people would be and so they only had to name one person or take a shot if they didn’t want to answer.

Naruto had said it would be either with Sasuke or Gaara, shrugging nonchalantly as if either one of them would do. Gaara and Sasuke both took a shot of bourbon, refusing to answer and the others had teased them mercilessly about who they would choose, even Itachi and his wife, Izumi, had chosen someone.

It hadn’t been until a few days later when it was just the two of them that they had agreed to tell each other who they thought about. It had been a shock to them both when they had both said “Naruto” at the same time before they began discussing their blonde friend more in depth. Not only did they both trust Naruto more than anyone else, but they also found the gorgeous blonde man highly attractive and they both deeply loved him, loved him as more than a friend. Naruto always brought a breath of fresh air into their lives, often bringing chaos as well, but while Gaara and Sasuke enjoyed their quiet evenings and the solace they found in each other, both could admit their lives were fuller, brighter and happier whenever Naruto was with them.

That brought up a whole new question for the couple, which was if they both loved Naruto already as more than a friend or brother, what were they going to do about it? Neither wanted to leave the other and, of course, Naruto was with Neji anyway, but they weren’t certain how to treat Naruto now that their feelings for the blonde were out in the open between them.

In the end, they both decided to just keep it to themselves because Naruto was happy with Neji even if both Sasuke and Gaara thought their friend could do much better than the dark brunet Hyuga. At least they could confide in each other how they felt and the feelings of guilt that had been eating at both of them went away with the sudden longing they both shared for the blonde now in the open.

But neither of them had ever expected to find out that Naruto had at least at one time felt something for them too. And not just one of them, but both of them. The two lovers mutely communicated with each other with raised eyebrows (or raised hairless eyebrows in Gaara’s case) as Naruto’s soft snoring and slight murmurs filled the otherwise silent room. Coming to an agreement, Sasuke stood and hoisted Naruto into his arms before taking the blonde to the spare bedroom while Gaara moved towards their bedroom and waited for his dark-haired lover to join him.

It wasn’t long before Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara and pressed his muscled body against Gaara’s. Sasuke’s hand teased at his chest as his fingers felt along the hard planes, the redhead certainly had muscle as well, but it was not as defined as Sasuke’s. The two stood at a similar height, both hovering somewhere between 6’ and 6’2” while Naruto always complained about how unfair it was that he barely made it to 5’10”. He pressed gentle kisses along the side of Gaara’s neck, enjoying how the redheaded artist melded back into his body and let his head loll back onto Sasuke’s shoulder.

“Are you really all right with asking him?” Gaara questioned quietly as Sasuke’s hand slithered beneath his shirt.

“Yes,” he answered, teeth scraping gently along Gaara’s peach skin, “but only if you are as well.”

The redhead groaned, his member stirring to life as Sasuke expertly teased him in all the right places. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship nor our relationship.”

Sasuke turned his lover around, tenebrous eyes searching Gaara’s face. “It won’t ruin our relationship, we both love Naruto and we love each other,” an emotion that had taken them both years to truly embrace and able to voice—and mostly because of Naruto’s help in helping them realize it, “but if you think we shouldn’t proposition him, then we won’t.”

“Would you be happy with only me?” He asked, insecurity laced into his words. He had never expected to find anyone who would love him and there were still days he woke up amazed that Sasuke loved him despite his shortcomings and that they were stronger than ever five years later. Though he had never expected to find himself in love with two people nor that his lover would be in love with Naruto as well.

The raven surged forward, capturing Gaara’s lips in a torrid kiss as he backed him up towards the bed until the back of Gaara’s legs hit the California King bed. Being two tall men left them with few choices that would comfortably fit them both lengthwise. Sasuke pulled back and cupped Gaara’s cheek, the redhead leaning into the caress. “Of course I would be, I _am_ happy with only you.”

Gaara sensed the silent conjunction and cocked his head curiously. “But?”

“But I think _we_ could make Naruto happy.” He answered with a soft smile.

He couldn’t help but agree with that. Both of them wanted to see Naruto happy and the blonde always seemed happiest when he was with them, though there was an air of melancholy at times too and both of them had caught a wistful expression on the blonde’s face whenever he looked at the two of them doing something couple-like together. But if Naruto’s confession had only been a drunken rambling, then they would end up hurting the blonde and that was the last thing either of them wanted. “I think we should think about for a little while, give Naruto time to heal from Neji’s breakup too so he doesn’t think we’re taking advantage of him.” Gaara finally said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

“Then since that’s settled,” the Uchiha murmured, pressing his body tightly against Gaara’s so the redhead could feel his arousal, “let me show you just how happy I am with only you.”

* * *

  
  


It was over a month later before either one of them really thought about mentioning their possible openness to having Naruto in their relationship. Naruto had stayed with them for a few days, just soaking in the warmth and love the two stoic lovers offered him and Gaara couldn’t deny that even with Naruto despondent and forlorn, their life was much more hectic and lively with the blonde there.

When Naruto finally left to return to his own apartment, his presence was sorely missed by the two lovers and it only solidified their desire to have Naruto to themselves. Naruto had brought them together, had taught them both much about themselves and was as much a cohesive part of their relationship as the two of them were. The smaller man fit perfectly between them and into their life and every objection Sasuke and Gaara could find to their desire was swiftly dismissed until there was no reason except Naruto’s rejection left.

But when Naruto showed up at their house on another Friday night unexpectedly, the chance presented itself. The blonde man was dressed handsomely in a nice pair of black slacks and a blue button-up that matched his eyes, his spikes gelled to give it that proper ‘just rolled out of bed’ look and Sasuke swallowed hard as he stared at his friend who walked in with another dejected sigh. His desire to have Naruto had only grown over the past month with the sudden realization that _maybe_ their affections would be returned.

“Sorry for barging in on you guys again, I just…” he gestured wildly with his hands as he toed off his shoes, leaving them where they fell without a second thought while Sasuke and Gaara’s shoes were orderly stacked next to each other on the shoe mat. “My date was a fucking jerk and I just had to get away from him and then I just found myself here and I don’t even know why.”

“Its fine, dobe, come on in.” He chuckled, closing the front door as Naruto shrugged off his leather jacket, “We were about to prepare dinner.”

“Aw, damn it, I didn’t mean to crash dinner!” Naruto said as he began to turn about to put his shoes back on, “I’ll just go home.”

Sasuke scoffed, “And spend Friday night alone with a cup of instant ramen? I think not.”

“Now don’t go insulting my ramen, teme!” He huffed, but made no move to leave.

“We have more than enough.” Gaara called from the kitchen and Naruto’s shoulders relaxed in relief. He hadn’t wanted to go home to his empty apartment where there was nothing except his own depressing thoughts, he’d much rather be with his two best friends.

“If you’re sure…” The blonde hedged, licking his dry lips.

“We are.” Sasuke answered and the dark seductive tone sent a shiver down Naruto’s back.

Naruto shot a curious look at the raven man before shrugging and disappearing into the kitchen to help Gaara cook. Despite how much he loved ramen and got teased for it, he was also a decent cook—much better than Sasuke, but that wasn’t exactly hard to do—and often enjoyed helping Gaara in the kitchen. It almost felt natural and it made Naruto ache with wanting something so domestic with someone he loved as well. Of course, Sasuke wasn’t allowed to help in the kitchen and so maybe that’s why Gaara always shot him a tender smile whenever he helped with the cooking that made Naruto feel a little too amorous towards his friend.

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table as the two cooked, his eyes reading over some files for a few cases he had coming up in the next week as he made notations in regards to plea deals and argument points, but he found time to throw in quips here and there that made Gaara blush or Naruto sputter. Eventually though his eyes slid over to watch the two and how well they worked together, side by side and not ever in the other’s way, and he couldn’t help but yearn to get up and press kisses to both of their lips or watch them kiss each other.

And from the way Gaara’s caledon eyes slid over to meet his, he knew his lover was sharing the same thought.

It wasn’t until after dinner and Sasuke and Naruto had settled on the couch while Gaara offered to make tea for them all that Naruto found himself snuggling into Sasuke’s side as if he always belonged there. Despite Sasuke’s surly attitude and prickly demeanor, Naruto found the raven lawyer to be a big teddy bear who liked to be hugged once you got past his icy outer shell and him being the tactile person that he was couldn’t resist snuggling with his best friends. He knew he shouldn’t do it, no one else’s lover would allow an interloper to wrap their arms around their lover’s waist and bury their face into their lover’s chest as Naruto was doing to Sasuke, but neither Sasuke nor Gaara seemed to mind and so he took advantage of it.

“Thank you for letting me stay.” He murmured, breathing in Sasuke’s cologne that he always found relaxing as it was arousing. “I really didn’t want to go home to my empty apartment.”

Sasuke stroked Naruto’s hair gently, his blunted nails sweeping through the spikes and along his skull. “You can always stay with us.”

Naruto tightened his hold momentarily and snuggled closer, enjoying their close proximity. “I just need to find someone like you.”

“Or…” he paused, licking his abruptly dry lips as he steeled himself to continue, “you could just have me.”

“Very funny, Sas.” He chuckled, but it sounded hollow as he kept his face hidden in Sasuke’s shirt. Neither lover knew just how much he wanted that.

“I’m not joking, Naruto.” He said flatly, feeling Naruto tense against him for a moment.

The blonde jerked away, sitting upright as he searched Sasuke’s expression with a shocked soberness. “W-what the hell are you saying, Sasuke?” He whispered in astonishment. “Are you and Gaara breaking up? Are you two having problems?” He hadn’t noticed anything amiss between the two lovers, but he hadn’t exactly been paying too much attention this time since it hurt just a little too much to watch them together.

“No, we’re not and we aren’t having any problems, dobe, but we—”

“Then you want to _cheat_ on him?” Naruto interrupted, standing angrily as he looked at Sasuke as if he was someone he didn’t know. “What the fuck is wrong with you, you bastard?” His voice gradually becoming louder as his anger grew, “You would fucking cheat on Gaara and you thought I would go along with it?”

“No, of course I wouldn’t!” Sasuke responded hotly as he stood as well, “Let me explain—”

“There’s nothing to explain, teme!”

Gaara suddenly appeared, quizzically looking from his lover to Naruto as the two glared at each other. “What is going on?”

“Your lover just told me I could _have_ him,” Naruto explained irately, his eyes flashing with a blue rage-filled fire, “I cannot believe he would do that to you, Gaara, but like hell would I accept.”

“Do you want him?” Gaara asked, shocking Naruto for the second time as he turned on his heel to gape at the redhead.

“ _What?”_

“Do you want him, Naruto?” He tilted his head, taking a step towards the suddenly mute blonde whose eyes had grown wide. “Do you love Sasuke?”

“Of course I love him,” he blurted out, his face flushing as he quickly added, “I love you too, but—”

“Naruto,” Gaara intoned gently, “do you want him?”

His mouth opened to deny it, but he couldn’t make the words form and he clicked his mouth shut and looked away from the redhead’s piercing gaze. Of course he wanted Sasuke, he always had from the moment he met him, the same way he had always wanted Gaara, but had never found the courage to ask Gaara out because it seemed Gaara needed a friend more than a boyfriend at the time and then it was too late. He couldn’t decide between Sasuke and Gaara and instead Sasuke had asked Gaara out and the rest was history.

“Do you want us both?” Sasuke asked, his chest coming up to press against Naruto’s back.

“ _Both?_ ” He looked over his shoulder into Sasuke’s onyx depths before looking back at Gaara who had moved to stand right before Naruto. “This isn’t funny, you guys,” he said, trying to step away, but Sasuke’s hands had wrapped around his waist and held him tight. “Please,” his voice cracked, “don’t play this kind of joke on me.”

“It’s not a joke,” Gaara answered, looking down at the shorter man, those blue eyes filled with a broken confusion and he realized that if they backed away from this now, Naruto would shatter. “We want you, Naruto, Sasuke and I have talked about it often, but we didn’t want to hurt you or ruin our friendship.”

Sasuke pressed a soft kiss against Naruto’s neck, “Do you want us, dobe?”

“Damn it, teme, can you stop insulting me for two minutes?” Naruto snapped even as his body relaxed into Sasuke’s embrace and Gaara cupped his face, sea green eyes silently asking for permission to kiss him. “Y-yeah,” he gulped, his heart stuttering as he admitted aloud what he had only admitted to himself during his loneliest moments. “I’ve always wanted you both, but I could never choose and I never thought either of you wanted me and then…then you two were together and I lost my chance.”

Gaara moved forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Naruto’s lips, “You didn’t lose your chance.” He whispered before sealing their lips together once more and slowly coaxing Naruto into opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to touch as Sasuke kept his lips attached to Naruto’s neck, his hands gradually unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt.

He shivered as Sasuke’s cool hands slid against the heated skin of his abdomen, fingers teasing across the hard abs before traveling upwards to force Naruto’s shirt off of him. He broke away from Gaara’s kiss, eyes dropping to how red Gaara’s lips were now that they almost matched his hair. “This isn’t some kind of joke?” He asked tremulously, unable to voice how many times he had fantasized about this very scenario.

“No,” Sasuke growled, teeth nipping hard against Naruto’s neck as if to chastise the blonde for even thinking it. It wasn’t like Sasuke or Gaara were the type to play tricks anyway and certainly not one like this. “We want you, Naruto.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if they meant only for one night, but as he felt Sasuke’s lips leave a burning trail against his skin and Gaara was once more bringing him in for another searing kiss, he decided if one night was all he got with them, then he’d rather take it and keep the memory than refuse and always wonder. So when Gaara’s tongue asked for entrance, he easily opened his mouth, his hands coming up to thread through dark red hair as he tilted his head to kiss better and allow Sasuke better access. One of Gaara’s hands cradled the side of his face while the other wandered his now bare chest along with Sasuke’s and Naruto couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him as he was sandwiched between the two handsome men, their hands roaming and teasing.

Sasuke’s lips feathered over his neck and now bare shoulder, teeth grazing here and there and leaving a trail of blemishes against Naruto’s smooth, tawny skin. “Bedroom?” He whispered, watching Gaara’s eyes as Naruto seemed dazed and unable to answer and his lover quirked a smile while nodding. Slowly the two led the blonde to their bedroom while the caressing touches continued and Gaara and Sasuke took turns sharing kisses with Naruto, stripping clothing as they moved and leaving a trail they normally wouldn’t leave so that by the time they were beside the bed all three of them were nude.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he stared at the two lovers, their bodies similar and yet so different at the same time. Sasuke was timeless beauty with his stygian locks that gracefully framed his face and his skin a beautiful ivory porcelain with his high cheekbones and muscled body. He couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing down from those tenebrous depths to take in the hard planes of Sasuke’s body until it reached the hard shaft that jutted out, still that same porcelain other than the angry red head and the black thatch of hair surrounding it. Cool, dark and white, like the moon itself.

Gaara on the other hand was the setting sun, his fiery auburn tresses was a stark contrast to Sasuke’s black hair and his skin was a warm almond color that reminded Naruto of the sand that Gaara worked with. His sea-green eyes were as calm and steady as the deep seas themselves and while his body wasn’t as muscular as Sasuke’s, it was still proportionately well muscled, he just didn’t have the six pack abs that the raven prosecutor had. Once more, Naruto couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering further down, taking in the thick length between Gaara’s legs that wasn’t quite as long as Sasuke’s, but certainly wider and suddenly between the two Adonis’, Naruto felt quite lacking.

He was shorter than both of them and even less muscular than both of them as he was more toned than anything else, his hair was bright and sunny and his eyes were vibrantly blue while his skin was a much darker shade than theirs and while he certainly hadn’t worried about the size of his member before, compared to the other two, he felt as if he were inadequate. Not that they had ever whipped them out together to measure them, but he suddenly felt very self conscious before the two men he had fantasized about more than he would probably ever admit.

Apparently sensing his apprehension, Sasuke smirked and dragged Naruto onto the bed with him until he pressed the blonde down with a firm hand on his chest. He lay down on his back, finding himself in the middle of the bed, and glanced from Sasuke’s arrogant smirk to Gaara’s reassuring smile as the two settled down on either side of him. They both remained lying next to him, looking and seeming to wait, but not touching until Naruto finally hesitantly reached out one hand each and touched their chests, feeling the difference between their defined muscles and the smooth skin, before Gaara and Sasuke began touching him back.

Hands wandered, just feeling and stroking, but they stoked a fire within the blonde and he moaned as Sasuke’s fingers tantalizingly ran across his nipple, his eyes fluttering at the slight tendril of pleasure that ran through him and then suddenly there were two hot mouths covering his nipples. Naruto gasped, looking down to see mouths attached as lips and teeth teased at his hardening nubs, “Oh hell,” he moaned as one hand gripped auburn locks and the other stygian, his cock jumping at the pleasure coursing through him as two hands continued to wander down his body, stroking and teasing across his taut abs and trembling thighs, but purposely missing his aching shaft. “Please,” Naruto whined as the two continued to suckle at his now sore nipples and he yanked Sasuke urgently up, capturing the Uchiha’s lips in a torrid kiss as Gaara continued to nip and tease, expertly flicking his tongue across the pebbled nipple as Naruto moaned libidinously into Sasuke’s mouth.

“Please what?” Sasuke asked against Naruto’s lips, taking in the flush upon Naruto’s cheeks and the heady desire reflected in his dilated eyes. He rolled his hips into Naruto’s thigh, letting the blonde feel just what he was doing to him.

Naruto sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and worried over it even as Gaara laid kisses along his sternum to take his now neglected nipple into his mouth, teasing the other as he had teased the first. He shivered as Gaara’s teeth scraped against it and breathily moaned as Sasuke continued to look down at him, waiting. “I-I want more.” His face flushed deep red, but Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto suddenly felt much lighter at being on the receiving end of one of the Uchiha’s genuine smiles.

Sasuke pressed another kiss to Naruto’s lips and then tilted Gaara’s head up, forcing the redhead to remove his lips from Naruto’s nipple so that they could share a kiss just inches from Naruto’s face. As the two deeply kissed, tongues twining between their open mouths while Naruto watched with avid fascination and deep lust, their hands wrapped around Naruto’s cock together, fingers interlacing as they pumped the blonde’s length together and their new lover gasped beneath them.

Naruto twisted his hands in the sheets, his eyes riveted to the sinfully erotic display Sasuke and Gaara were giving him, his hips bucking into the warmth of their interlocked hands as he tried to keep his whimpering gasps and dark moans inside. Neither Sasuke nor Gaara had yet to make any real noise while Naruto had never been one that was able to reign in the noises he made. As if sensing his struggle, the two lovers stopped kissing and turned their stares to the blonde.

“Don’t feel like you need to hold back.” Gaara said reassuringly, their joined hands squeezing a little tighter around Naruto’s length, the precum that was running down his cock lubricating their movements and letting them move just a little faster.

A deep moan left his lips following Gaara’s words and he threw his head back against the pillow as he finally reached out and let his hands encircle their cocks, feeling them both shudder at his touch even though neither made a sound. Sasuke and Gaara never had been loud during their lovemaking, often the most noise being hushed gasps and low moans, but Naruto was different. He was loud, brash and exuberant, and it bled over into his sex life, often being told to hush or to scream into his pillow because he frequently was too loud for his neighbors.

Sasuke captured Naruto’s lips once more, sliding his tongue between the blonde’s plump lips and tasting the intermingled flavors of his now two lovers. “I want to hear how loud you can get.” He whispered, watching as Naruto’s eyes darkened at that and Sasuke kissed him again, this time Naruto responding with a ferocity and fervor that had been missing before. His words had apparently hit a chord with the blonde and soon Naruto was moaning into his mouth as their tongues clashed together, fighting for dominance as Gaara watched in avid fascination.

Gaara had never thought about watching his boyfriend kiss someone else and most thoughts would probably be met with a wave of jealousy and anger, but watching Sasuke and Naruto kiss as Naruto’s hand slid up and down his shaft was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. As soon as Sasuke began to pull away, Gaara was there to replace him and quickly took control of their kiss as Sasuke now watched and thought that Naruto’s blonde hair mingling with Gaara’s red was a beautiful display.

None of them were going to last long if this continued, Sasuke knew his own cock was already leaking steadily at just watching his lover kiss Naruto deeply and from the way Gaara’s hips were moving in a steady rhythm into Naruto’s hand, the redhead was having the same problem. He pulled away, Naruto’s hand groping after him before he settled between Naruto’s spread thighs and took the head of the blonde’s cock into his mouth.

“A-ah!” Naruto cried out, tearing away from Gaara as his erection was suddenly engulfed in hot heat even as the two intertwined hands continued to slowly pump his length. Gaara chuckled, his breath hot against Naruto’s ear as Sasuke began bobbing his head, tongue teasing and stroking as Naruto bucked at the overwhelming sensations. “Fuck, Sasuke,” he moaned, his head falling back against the pillow once more as Gaara’s lips mouthed at his neck, “oh please, don’t stop.”

Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, enjoying the way Naruto trembled beneath him, his eyes staring at the open bliss on the blonde’s face as Gaara worked on leaving a hickey on their new lover’s neck. He suddenly pulled away and ignored the whine from Naruto as he moved quickly to the side of the bed where the lube was stored before returning once more between Naruto’s legs. Sasuke immediately took the blonde’s cock back into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the swollen head and lapping at the precum beading up at the slit, enjoying the scream that tore from Naruto’s throat as Naruto bucked into his mouth.

“What do you want, Naruto?” Gaara asked, watching as Sasuke slicked three fingers.

“I want…” he started, his eyes rolling up in pleasure as Sasuke’s fingers teased at his entrance even as he bobbed up and down his length, “I-I want you both. I want to feel you both.” Naruto moaned, one of Sasuke’s fingers slipping into his hole before it moved and slowly stretched him. “I wanna suck your cock,” he said boldly, locking his gaze with Gaara’s and recognizing the lust in his beautiful caledon eyes that he was certain were mirrored in his own.

Gaara glanced at Sasuke to make certain his lover was still okay with this, but from the arrogant look on Sasuke’s face, he knew neither of them were about to change their mind and that whatever Naruto wanted, they would both be willing to give him. Gaara nodded, moving to position his cock in front of Naruto’s face, his hand gripping the base as Naruto’s hand that had earlier been stroking it now wrapped around his upper thigh.

Naruto panted as Gaara teased his mouth with the head of his cock, the precum collected there smearing across lips before he finally moved close enough to push the bulbous head past those lips and Naruto moaned darkly at the heady taste of salt and musk as Gaara gripped his hair tightly. He watched as his length disappeared into Naruto’s mouth, the moans going straight through him as he let out a small gasp of pleasure and Naruto sucked hard as his tongue danced and swirled around his heated skin.

Sasuke watched with avid interest and growing lust as he slipped a second finger in, stretching Naruto’s rim as he crooked his fingers and pumped them in and out. Precum steadily flooded his mouth, Naruto’s hips bucking slightly as he slowly fucked himself on Sasuke’s fingers and mouth and whimpered and moaned around Gaara’s cock. Sasuke crooked his fingers, pressing and searching the hot, silky walls for that one spot and when Naruto’s whimpers suddenly turned high pitched and his body shook, he knew he found the blonde’s prostate.

“Fuck.” Gaara gasped, his body shaking as he quickly tore away before he came in Naruto’s mouth. He immediately bent down and kissed Naruto deeply, tasting himself in the blonde’s mouth as Naruto shook beneath him, his orgasm teetering on the precipice as Sasuke let the blonde’s length slip from his mouth. Gaara slowly broke the kiss and searched Naruto’s eyes for any sign of distress, but all he saw was desire and pleasure intermingled and swirling in the blonde’s beautiful cerulean depths. “I want to fuck you while Sasuke fucks me.” He said and Naruto whimpered as Sasuke added a third finger, but nodded his head, his mind too muddled to actually form words at the moment.

His whole body was thrumming with pleasure and he could only twist his hands in the sheets as he watched Gaara retrieve the lube from Sasuke and prep himself inches from his face, the view making his throat go dry as he watched those long, elegant fingers disappear between Gaara’s spread legs. Then suddenly Sasuke’s fingers and mouth were disappearing as the raven man placed fluttering kisses along his hip and before Sasuke appeared in his visage and sensually kissed him, his tongue slowly caressing Naruto’s before the raven was pulling Gaara over Naruto’s body so that the redhead could lie between them.

Naruto rolled to his side, feeling Gaara pressing against his back, the redhead’s cock teasing at his entrance for a moment before the thick head was pushing insistently against his rim. “Oh fuck,” Naruto whimpered as he felt the head slowly breach his rim before Gaara’s hand left the base of his cock to wrap around Naruto’s thigh and pull the blonde’s leg up, Gaara’s face burying into the crook of Naruto’s neck. “More.” He whispered, pressing back to take more of Gaara’s length inside of him even though the girth was more than he was used to and it burned as his channel stretched to accept him. But fuck did he want this and he wanted it _now_ , Naruto always had been impatient.

Gaara peppered kisses against Naruto’s sweat-slicked skin, gently but gradually pushing in until his balls were pressed firmly against the blonde’s ass. He slipped his arm between the sheets and Naruto’s body so he could wrap it around Naruto’s chest as he felt the blonde’s ass clench tightly around him, threatening to wring his orgasm from him with how tight he was. “Sasuke.” He breathed, feeling his lover’s body pressing against his back and his cock slipping effortlessly inside of him. Of course, they had just had sex the night before and so Gaara hadn’t needed much prepping, it was one reason he wanted to be in the middle because he didn’t think they’d make it through Sasuke needing more prepping.

Sasuke huffed against his neck, stilling as he let both of his lovers have a moment to adjust, but as always, Naruto couldn’t wait and before long the blonde was grinding back against Gaara, which pushed the redhead back against Sasuke. Gaara trembled in his arms, the dual sensation almost too much for him, but then Sasuke was pulling out before slowly pushing back in, his hips pushing him forward and deeper into Naruto.

“Oh yeah,” Naruto moaned libidinously as he felt that thick length stretch him full, “more, Gaara, fuck you feel so good.”

Gaara pulled back, impaling himself deeper on Sasuke before thrusting forward, his eyes rolling up as Sasuke’s hand gripped his hip tightly as Gaara fucked Naruto and fucked himself. He had certainly never felt anything like this and he gasped as Naruto squeezed his muscles at the same time Sasuke thrust forward. “Shit,” he whispered against Naruto’s tawny skin, his whole body on fire as the three of them found a rhythm they were all satisfied with. Sasuke would thrust forward hard, burying himself to the hilt inside Gaara and forcing Gaara to do the same to Naruto before Naruto would thrust backwards, his impassioned cries spurring the two others on as the all pushed towards their orgasms.

“Right there,” Naruto screamed as Gaara thrust against his prostate, “oh fuck yeah, more, Gaara, please.” He gripped Gaara’s hand tightly with one hand, the red head immediately interlacing their fingers, while his other hand dropped to jerk himself off, his body trembling with needed release as the soft panting of both Gaara and Sasuke filled his ears. Another hand wrapped around his and Naruto glanced down to see Sasuke’s pale hand pumping his cock along with him, a reminder that he had two lovers in this, not just one. “S-Sasuke,” he whiningly moaned as he thrust erratically into the raven’s hand while riding Gaara as well.

“You’re so tight.” Gaara whispered, his breaths heavy and labored as he fought off his orgasm for as long as possible, wanting Naruto to come first.

Naruto removed his hand, moving it to grip urgently at Sasuke’s upper forearm as Sasuke quickly began jerking his cock, his hand strong and sure, gripping him tightly as Gaara assaulted his prostate with every thrust. “Fuck, I’m so close, please Sasuke, Gaara, fucking _please_.” He begged, his body quivering and his muscles contracting as his moans and shouts became louder, filling the usually quiet room. “So close, I’m gonna cum,” he whined, throwing his head back and turning slightly so he could catch Gaara’s lips in a quick, filthy kiss as he whimpered. “I’m cumming,” Naruto suddenly groaned, “cumming, fucking cumming!” His body convulsed, Sasuke’s hand continuing to move even as ropes of hot cum splattered across the bed and all over his chest as well as all three of their bodies on various parts.

Gaara moaned as Naruto’s body clamped down around him like a vice, his thrusts stuttering as Sasuke suddenly began thrusting hard and fast and Gaara couldn’t do anything more but feel as his cock was caught so tightly within Naruto’s convulsing body as Sasuke changed his thrusts to brutalize his prostate with learned precision and with only a few more thrusts, he was cumming harder than he ever had in his life as he bit down on Naruto’s shoulder with a muffled shout as he came deep within the blonde.

“Yes, fuck!” Naruto cried out, the feel of Gaara’s cum coating his walls causing another wave of euphoric orgasm over him, his cock spurting another rope of cum as his body spasmed around Gaara’s length.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around both his lovers, kissing Gaara’s skin wherever he could find it as he thrust once more into Gaara’s spasming channel before releasing deep within the redhead with a lascivious moan. “Love you.” He whispered, dropping his sweaty forehead to Gaara’s shoulder as the three stayed as they were, interlocked with each other in a tangle of limbs and fluids. “I love you both.” He followed up and he left his arm wrapped around both his lovers, pulling them as tightly as possible against him.

The three drifted off to sleep, completely satiated in each other and blissfully happy to be wrapped in each others’ arms.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

“Are you two _sure?_ ” Naruto asked even as his two lovers carried in the boxes from his apartment, his fingers twisting worriedly around the hem of his shirt.

“Dobe, for the tenth time, yes.” Sasuke scoffed, setting down the box marked _Kitchen_ on the kitchen table.

Gaara chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss on Naruto’s whiskered cheek. “You’ve practically lived here for the past three months anyway, so why not?”

“Well…because there’s no kicking me out now.” The blonde said, still feeling uncertain about his place in their newly established throuple relationship. Gaara and Sasuke had been together for five years, they had a routine that Naruto disrupted every single day with his loud nature, his vivacious energy and his constant movement.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, nuzzling into Naruto’s neck where he was sporting several hickeys. “We don’t want to kick you out, but if you keep fretting about this, I’ll send you to Itachi’s.”

“Oi, you better not, bastard!” He said hotly, still remembering the way Izumi laughed at him when Itachi deadpanned whether they finally figured out that the three of them loved each other. “Itachi will grill me _forever_ about the two of you.”

“Then stop asking if we’re sure.” Sasuke smirked, “We love you and want you here.”

Gaara embraced them both before sharing a languid kiss with each of them, smiling softly at the blonde. “We do and we’re not changing our minds.”

“You’re stuck with us now, dobe.” He growled, sharing a hungry kiss with Naruto that told his lovers exactly where his thoughts were heading.

Naruto blushed as he felt dual arousals pressing against him, still unused to the attention his two lovers showered him with at times. There were times it was draining having two lovers as sometimes they all engaged in sex together and sometimes just one-on-one and as Naruto was new territory with many erogenous zones and kinks to discover, he was often finding himself cornered somewhere by at least one of his lovers.

But he couldn’t deny that he loved them both, there had been a reason he never could choose between them in college, and it finally worked out in the end. He now knew why he was never satisfied with anyone else, he thought as twin arrogant smirks were leveled at him as he was pulled towards their bedroom, because apparently it took _two_ sexy as hell men to satisfy him.

Dhampir  
Page 18  
3/2/2021

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a threesome and it's definitely something I've learned takes work! I hope it wasn't confusing or difficult to follow, but let me know if you see any mistakes or have comments about it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
